


The Alternate Universe

by sorachs



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I will add the tags if I want tho, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorachs/pseuds/sorachs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James T Kirk and his First Officer Spock first awoke to find a different world, the fear and confusion was overwhelming. Until they came across two little boys that shared their faces and bore their names. Together they work to get Spock and Jim back where they belong and along the way uncover something that might just have been there from beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidentally Meet Up

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say big thanks to SuperHeroFanGurl for the summary! <3
> 
>  
> 
> !!! : English is not my ultimate language so forgive me if I has a lot of wrong grammars.

Soft, rough, dry, every things mixed into one thing, sand. A man half-Human and half-Vulcan awaken from his unconscious condition as he felt his back in sore. He struggled to stand up, unfortunately his legs were too swollen to stand.

“Are you fine, pointy-eared sir?” he heard someone asked him. He felt that he know that voice who belong to. He looked up and he met a boy with messed blonde hair and blue eyes. Spock felt he didn’t strange with that boy. He knows the boy. “Captain?” He called the little boy.

The boy laughed as he heard what Spock said. Not a long time for laugh, he grinned. “Sorry, sir? I’m not ‘captain’ but I am James Tiberius Kirk or please call me Jim.”

“Captain, why your body transferred to be an unusual size of your age?”

“Dude, I’m not a captain, okay? I’m Jim and I’m in my body now!” the boy frowned. Spock raised his eyebrows little bit, make sure that Jim wouldn’t realize it. “I apologize, Jim. What time on stardate it is?”

“2246.0159, pointy sir!” young Jim grinned.

“Pointy? If that means—“ Spock words got cut when little Jim grabbed his wrist and pulled it in sudden. That movement made Spock moved uncomfortly as Vulcan’s touch telepathy problem. His mind is connected to little Jim’s, time by time passed, Spock could put himself on a comfort state. “Leggo, sir! We found another man laid unconscious in the other side!” little Jim flashed him a serious face. They ran away to someplace. “We? Who do you mean of—“ Spock’s words got cut again when little Jim shouted a name.

“Spock!” little Jim raised his hand and waved to a little boy who kneeled beside a unconscious man. A little boy with black-grey dress and black hair while the unconscious man with a golden tunic and blonde hair. “What do you mean, Jim?” Spock –the one who get pulled by little Jim- raised on of his eyerbows. He confused with little Jim’s behavior.

The little boy who get called by little Jim as Spock turned his head and stared at them, “Jim.” He called in a tone that different with Human’s tone when little Jim and Spock already near him. Spock looked at the little boy. His name also Spock. His hair, his ear, his nose, his eyes, his eyebrows, his lips are just same as Spock's. Then, he realized that the little boy actually his past.

“Mr. Spock.” The little boy called him. Spock gave him a small nod. “Your captain, James Tiberius Kirk, I believe he is in the unconscious condition because the impact between his head and the ground.” little Spock said. Little Jim looked at the younger Spock, he shook his head. “Spock? What?! I’m not a captain!” he crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks, acted cutely.

Little Spock turned his head to little Jim, stared him deeply. “It is not you who I talked about, but it is him.” Little Spock turned again his head to unconscious Jim Kirk. “W-wait! So he has a same name with me?” Little Jim raised his eyebrows, from the expression he showed he’s confused. “Affirmative.” Little Spock nodded as he put his hands on the back of his body and little Jim pointed his finger to unconscious Jim.

“How do you know it, Spock?” little Jim put his hands on his hips. “His appearance already gave him the look. He is looked like you. After counterpart Spock came, I realize that they had Starfleet’s uniform. Appartently counterpart Spock wore the Science Officer’s uniform and counterpart Jim wore the Command Officer’s. Am I right, Mr. Spock?” little Spock turned his head to Spock.

“But our Starfleet’s uniforms aren’t like that!”

“Our?” Spock looked at the little Jim.

“Yes, our Starfleet’s uniforms are different with yours Starfleet’s uniforms. So I assume that you are from the other universe or dimension even that is highly illogical.”

Suddenly, there was a sound of a low growl, “Spock..” the sound called as unconscious Jim moved his body slowly. Spock who heard his name get called and looked Jim moved, he stepped beside Jim, kneeled down, held Jim’s shoulder, asked him if he’s okay. Jim gave him a small smile.

Jim sat down on the ground with a help from Spock. Then, his eyes met up with a boy who remind him about his past. “So, what’s your name little handsome boy?” Jim smiled to the younger version of him. “James Tiberius Kirk, sir!” little Jim smiled. Jim express a confused face. Spock saw the expression immedietly opened his mouth, “They are our past, Captain.” Jim furrowed his eyebrows.

“I think I didn’t meet you when we were kid.” Jim stated.

“Well, your world or our world is an Alternate Universe!” younger Jim spoke.

“What? Where are we?” Jim tried to stand up, however, he can do that because the help from Spock. His ocean-colored eyes looked over the area that they stood. Warm wind blew softly at him and the others. “Earth.” Answered little Jim and little Spock in the same time even little Spock’s sounded more monotone rather than little Jim’s.

“And how?” Jim crossed his arms.

“We do not know. Do you mind if I mind-meld you?” Little Spock took a small breath, maybe it is just same like Human’s sigh.

With that question, little Jim, Jim, and Spock looked at him. Jim blinked. Little Jim realized how awkward they are when they already know that Vulcan touch someone would share their mind. Also from his research, Vulcans –especially Spock or maybe it is Spock- are more jealous but they rather to not shared it. Just like him and Spock earlier, touched each other and shared their minds each other. “Spock, no. I mean if something like that just..... let Spock do it.” Little Jim spoke as he hold little Spock’s hand. The electricity crawled of both their hands as the skins touched. Jim easily saw a green-tint on little Spock’s ears.

“G-Guys, it’s okay. However we should find a way to go back to our Enterprise. She and her crews would missed us so much.” Jim felt jealousness on young Jim's words.

“Then let’s go!”


	2. This is Our Family

_**Last Chapter**   
_

_“We do not know. Do you mind if I mind-meld you?” Little Spock took a small breath, maybe it is just same like Human’s sigh._

_With that question, little Jim, Jim, and Spock looked at him. Jim blinked. Little Jim realized how awkward they are when they already know that Vulcan touch someone would share their mind. Also from his research, Vulcans –especially Spock or maybe it is Spock- are more jealous but they rather to not shared it. Just like him and Spock earlier, touched each other and shared their minds each other. “Spock, no. I mean if something like that just..... let Spock do it.” Little Jim spoke as he hold little Spock’s hand. The electricity crawled of both their hands as the skins touched. Jim easily saw a green-tint on little Spock’s ears._

_“G-Guys, it’s okay. However we should find a way to go back to our Enterprise. She and her crews would missed us so much.” Jim felt jealousness on young Jim's words._

_“Then let’s go!”_

 

**_Chapter 2_ **

****

It’s funny for Jim about how the younger of himself acted so clingy, cheerful, sometimes flirty, fussy on little Spock while his relationship with Spock is not more than usual friend and _captain-commander_ ’s relationship. Jim remembered about how hard Spock is to be friend and yes, Spock –the half-Vulcan and half-Human- is a hard person to be –Jim’s- friend.

One of another things funny for Jim is how little Jim’s point and middle fingers touched with little Spock’s. Sometimes, Jim felt he want to shout a fact about that gesture is how Vulcans kiss in Jim’s universe so much, but what if that gesture also Vulcans kiss in little Jim’s universe? What if they’re a couple? _That’s impossible if my little self of another universe had a romantic relationship with little self of Spock, who the heck I would want a relationship with him? I mean we’re both hella guy not one of us is girl._ Jim thought.

If Spock can read Jim’s mind, he probably answered it with ‘ _your hypothesized romantic relationship between those terran and vulcan is illogical.’_ Or something like ‘ _You does have a point, Captain. We can not involved into a relationship because we both are male and that is highly illogical.’_ Obviously Jim doesn’t want Spock read his mind or he could say illogical more than 2 times.

Walked for not a long times, they reached their destination, little Jim’s house. Jim frowned as he saw the traditional farmer building. A traditional house he lived before he joined Starfleet. Green plants grew prosperously right beside the house. A windmill attached in front of the house.

It’s already 3 years he doesn’t come home since he joined Starfleet and his 5-years mission.

A pretty blonde woman appeared in front of the door of the house. Her lips curled into a smile. There is a voice can be heard as little Jim ran to her, the sound called his name. Little Jim called her ‘ _mother_ ’. And then, a man stood behind her, little Jim also call him ‘ _father’_. That point made Jim froze on his place.

Spock tilted his head then looked at Jim. “Captain?” he called him. Jim felt a thousands swords stabbed him, his heart. He never seen his father before. The one who _father_ for him is only Christopher Pike. He licked his lips. “Is that... George Kirk?” Jim asked. Spock knew that his Captain would be like this. Being alive for decades without father, also a step-father who cruel to him, that absolutely hard for Jim to see George Kirk for the first time.

“Affirmative, Captain.” Spock saw Jim’s hands clenched. There is no sound from Jim. The Science Officer moved his slender hand to Jim’s shoulder, grasped it. “If you do not—“

“It’s okay, Commander.” Spock opened his mouth tried to answer Jim but abruptly Jim cutted him again. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Jim sounded so deep. “Captain, fine has  variable meanings.” “I’m fine in the good way.”

Jim moved his feets, walked away, leave Spock alone who stood and looked at Jim’s back. Then Spock followed him.

 

 

“So what’s your name young man?” Winona Kirk smiled to Jim as George Kirk put down a tray of 4 cups of tea and sat beside her. Jim took a glance on Spock, he gulped. “James Tiberius Kirk.” He got 2 confuses look. “From another universe ma’am.” He continued.

“Jimmy, could you--?” Winona tilted his head to a room where little Jim walked in before.

“Already, mother! And yes! He doesn’t lie.” Young Jim shouted from another room as he know what question would his mother ask to him.

Winona looked again at Jim. “So, tell me about your universe, Jim.” George put his hands on his lap. Jim coughed a bit.

“My universe? First, I never meet up with my own father, George Kirk who died on U.S.S Kelvin as hero because he saved 800 lives also my live and my mother’s. Then, my mother, Winona Kirk married again to a guy named Frank. Then, there is Christopher Pike asked me to join Starfleet because he believed me. I joined Starfleet then meet up with Leonard McCoy, Spock, Nyota Uhura, Gaila, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Cekov, Montgomery Scott, and another amazing crews. In my universe, there is Vulcan’s destruction. I am the youngest captain on the Fleet. And then, there’s accident and Christopher Pike died, and then I died. But, Spock and the crew saved me. And now I’m on 5-years mission.” Jim spoke. Spock could feel the emotions on Jim’s word so he put his hand on Jim’s shoulder and grasped a little.

“What? George died? Christopher died? You died?” Winona’s hand pulled up to her mouth, covered it. Her eyes looked disabelive. “Yes, ma’am.” Jim’s head threw down, looked at his feets. George looked at him. “Your life must be hard, son.” His mouth let out some words while his hands pushed a cup of tea in front of Jim and pushed a cup again to Spock who sat beside Jim. “Indeed.” Jim murmured.

“When will you go back to your universe?” Winona asked.

Jim took his cup of tea. He took a little sip on the tea. “We don’t know. I just hope much faster than we can because we have the Enterprise and the crews waiting for us to back aboard.” He smelled the scent of tea. The scent went through his nose to his brain. He felt more relax rather than before. Winona took a look on George, they shared a meaningful look and both smiled. “Then why you not stay in here? Well, there is Sam’s room that unused. I can prepare it for you.”

“Stay? Well, that means.....” Jim looked at his First Officer. Winona chuckled, “Is that okay, Jim?”

“I don’t know, it dependents on Spock. But, Sam doesn’t use his room again?”

“Yes, Sam is already moved to dormitory on his school.”

With that, Jim only nodded. “I am capable to stay in a same room with Captain, furthermore, I am a Vulcan and Vulcans doesn’t need a excessive sleep like Humans, mrs. and mr. Kirk” Spock said. Winona smiled warmly to him, “okay then, I’ll prepare it for you. Jimmy, well, because you’re in home –even in another universe- you can call us mother and father, if you want to. And Spock, just... please don’t call us like that. Being unformal is permitted.”

Spock looked at her with his no-emotion-face. “Yes, Winona.” He said softly. Winona smiled, stood up and walked to Sam’s room.

 

 

_Knock knock_

The door sounded.

Jim pulled his body away to the door and opened it. He found the younger himself stood there. “C’mon, we need to meet up with McCoy, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, and Scott!”

“wait—what?!”

“Ughhh, just let’s go!” young Jim pulled him. “H-Hey! What about Spock?” Jim Kirk asked. Young Jim looked at another place, he rubbed the back side of his neck. “You call him.” Young Jim made a face that only the Jims know what the meaning.

Jim rolled his eyes and walked over to Spock’s place. Spock was lie down on Sam’s king sized bed at his own propotion sleep place. Eyes closed. His own breath sounded normal.

Jim held Spock’s shoulder, he shook it in a gentle way. “Spock, wake up. We need to meet up with little Jim’s friends.”

 

 

The night sky was memorably awasome for Jim. This is the first time Jim can felt the greatness of life in this alternate universe. Before on his life, he never found Iowa very interesting, but now, he found it interesting.

Spock, on his side, looked over the Earth side that he never came. He only spend his time in Earth at Starfleet. Either the Starfleet Academy or Starfleet’s starships or Starfleet’s quarters.

He used his tricorder to research everything that in his own universe never had.

“Mr. Spock, Mr. Kirk. Let me introduce you to my friends.” Young Jim grinned as he pointed his friends one by one.

“Leonard McCoy.” Young Jim pulled a guy who looked older than him. _That grumpy face never leave from his face even he’s young,_ Jim thought when he looked at younger version of Bones, his Chief Medical Officer.

“Nyota Uhura, you know what? She is the best of languages.” Young Jim smiled to a caramel-skin-colored girl. She smiled and said hi to Jim and Spock and then she nudged young Jim on his elbow.

“Scott Montgomery. He’s my best engineering guy, he helped me a lot.” Young Jim pointed to a boy –who also looked older than him just like McCoy- and the boy gave Jim and Spock a smile. “Ow, Jim, I neva’ thought tha’ you will said tha’ fo’ meh.1” He spoke with his _scottish_ accent.

“Hikaru Sulu. He’s the only asian of my friends, he’s good attacking people with... sword? Hey Sulu! What the name of Japanese sword that Federation use?” Young Jim tilted his head to young Sulu. “Katana.” young Sulu answered. “Oh, yeah! That! Katana sword.”

“The last but not the last.”

“Uh what ze meaning ees zat?2” a very young boy spoke in a thick Russian accent. Young Jim smiled to him. “Pavel Chekov, the youngest between us.”

“Hello!” young Chekov cheerfully greeted Jim and Spock.

Jim’s eyes got bigger and bigger. He looked at young Chekov with unreadable expression. Suddenly, he hugged young Chekov, picked him up. “OWWW SPOCK, DID YOU SEE HIM? CHEKOV IS SO ADORABLEEEEE.” Said Jim while hugged Chekov.

“Whoa whoa whoaaaa!!” young Chekov shocked and screamed with Jim’s sudden action.

“Captain, you must be made him afraid with your sudden action, I think you better put him down to pull down Chekov’s emotional statement.” Spock, who stood beside Jim clasped his own hands on the back side of his body.

“Ah, Spock, you crushed the feelings. He’s so cute.”

“There is no ‘crushed the feelings’ on Vulcan’s dictionary. I could said that I fail to understand your words.”

Jim ignored Spock. He pinched young Chekov’s cheeks.

“So, I heard that you guys are from another universe. Is that right?” young Sulu opened his mouth.

Jim put down young Chekov and let the kid ran away to young Sulu’s back. “Yes, and we need your helps.”

“I learned tha’ there is a thing on space that looked like a _Black Hole_ but I heard it can bring you back to your own universe. But tha’ is on Beta Quadrant.” young Scotty walked closer to Jim. “So, maybe I can help ya to make a transporter to go back to your universe.”

“Without a starship, hitting our target destination is mathematically impossible.” Said Spock.

“And nobody of us have any starship, Mr. Spock. The fabrication of USS Enterprise is not done yet.” Young Spock declared.

“But all of us already enrolled on the crews list of USS Enterprise.”

“On very young age?!” Jim amazed on them. They’re already being the Enterprise’s crews in a very young age. Different with himself, Spock, and other crews who joined Starfleet in more than 20 years old –exception, Pavel Chekov who joined Starfleet around 17 years old-

Spock made a face. Flat-face, unreadable, and monotone one. “Fascinating.”

On other side, young Jim rubbed his own chin. “I think we should meet that old man, maybe we can ‘borrow’ his small ship.” He spoke. Young Uhura sighed, she put a hand to his shoulder. “Jimmy, stop calling him ‘old man’ he has a name.”

“Who is ‘old man’?” Spock looked at younger version of Uhura. “Christopher Pike.” She answered. Jim easily laughed as his counterpart called Admiral Pike –a father for Jim because he acted like his father in the past before Admiral Pike is killed by Khan- as _old man_.

He stopped his laugh as he remembered something. “W-wait! Why we need a starship while Scotty is going to make a transporter?” Unfortunate, Jim start to confused. “Also, to go to Beta Quadrant need a starship that great on shields, weapons, and warp core and in my timeline, only Enterprise who has those requirements. Even Beta Quadrant is included on the Federation”

“Then we need to discuss about this with hi—“

“No! No! Ve can do zat vithout discuss it with Mr. Pike, Mr. Scott will make a transporter and maybe Sulu and I can help him about everyzing!3”

“Chekov is right guys, we can’t easily borrow Mr. Pike’s ship and go to Beta Quadrant because that place is too unreachable for a ship that has no requirements.” Young Uhura crossed her arms.

“Nyota had a point. I could agree with her.” Younger Spock nodded a bit.

“B-But! We can explore the space—“

The wind goes blast in sudden. Some little plants can’t hold with the power of wind and the wind made them flied to everywhere. Younger version of Uhura screamed in fear, young Chekov cried, young Sulu held young Chekov tight, young Jim and young Spock tried to cover their eyes with their arms –and hands-, Captain Jim Kirk and Comannder Spock stepped strongly to the earth while they went closer to the kids. Jim admonished Spock to stay always on his side.

A light came out in front of them. Then it showed a ship colored black and little bit red, the structure of the ship doesn’t seemed like any Federation’s ships. The ship’s..... door? Well, that’s what Jim thought, opened. Then appeared a guy with black robe, his head covered by a hood on his robe. “Spock, turn on your phaser and try to stun him.” Jim pulled his own phaser and repeatedly stun on him. The unwelcomed guy get stunned, but he woke up and keep walked closer to the kids. Jim and Spock moved to cover them. Once the guy already near Jim and Spock, He hit them hard until Jim and Spock fell on the ground as their phasers thrown away. Young Jim stepped to the guy and tried to defeat him but he failed, younger Jim’s power was too weak for him.

The guy grabbed young Spock’s wrist and hold it tight, that thing made him screamed in hurt. This is the first time young Jim heard young Spock’s scream. Jim who laid on the ground immediately stood up and hit the guy to release young Spock. “Let him go!”  Jim shouted as he hit the guy on his back, neck, shoulders but just same as the younger of himself, it doesn’t affect on him. The guy made the grip on younger Spock’s wrist tighter. Younger Spock screamed more.

“Spock!!!” younger Jim stood up and helped his counter-part. He indeed kicked the strange guy on his crotch –well, young Jim Kirk knows that is a weakness place for male.

But, young Jim’s kick doesn’t affect too.

Hot and cold streamed down on young Jim’s soul, body, mind. He was scared. Scared to lose his own friend, young Spock. He let his emotion full-fill his body. Hands clenched strongly, tooths gritted. He went to the strange guy’s hand –the one who gripped young Spock’s wrist- and bite it hard. He hoped the strange guy will release his grip on young Spock, but strange guy doesn’t release it. Exactly, the strange guy hit him hard so he sprawled on the ground again. “Jim!” young Spock felt he thrown into deep emotion as he saw young Jim sprawled on the ground.

_I’m okay, Spock, I’m okay._

_No, you are not okay, Jim._

_Shut up Spock! The one who ‘not okay’ is you! Freaking you!_

Young Jim sighed in relief. His telepathy with young Spock is still function.

On other side, Spock grabbed his own phaser that thrown away and start to stun the strange guy. Just like young Jim and his Captain, it was fail.

“GODDAMIT, LET SPOCK GO YOU SONUVABITCH.” There was a guy sound, Spock tilted his head and saw young McCoy with phaser. Spock looked at him in surprised, but the expression in his face still flat.

Young McCoy stun him, he tried, but he indeed failed.

Suddenly there is a strong light from the strange guy’s ship. White, red, blue colored. Everyone can heard a loud noise. Just like a weapons’ sound if someone want to shoot. _Want to shoot_. Jim thought.

_.........want to shoot._

Jim reflect pulled young Jim and covered the kids as strange guy’s ship fired on them. The strange guy ran away with young Spock on his hand. He jumped to the ship with young Spock and the strange line-light came and fade as the ship gone.

Young Jim’s ocean eyes looked bigger. “SPOCK!!!!!” his hand straight up just like when Spock lost his mother on Vulcan destruction by Nero. His eyes was certainty unreadable. Jim can saw inside of his counter-part was confused, scared, angry, and sad.

"Oh, shit."


End file.
